April Fool's Day
by ForgottenKaze
Summary: a REALLY random April Fool's Day fic... Story FAR better than summary. No pairings. Rated for no actual reason.


Yet another Holiday fic by me, but this one about the holiday-that-isn't-really-a-holiday called April fool's day. If anything resembles what happened in episode 164, blame my tired brain, my teacher, and that rule that says all pranks must be done before 11am on April 1st. 

Guess what I own? If you guessed nothing, you're on the right track.

* * *

An ominous wind rattled the branches outside of the headman's mansion. Inuyasha lifted his nose and scented the wind.

"Do you smell something?" Miroku asked from next to him.

"Nothing too unusual," the Hanyo reported. "But quite a bit more ink than usual…."

"Do you sense that?" Sango demanded suddenly.

"Yes. An evil aura..." Kagome replied, getting up. Suddenly realising something, she asked, "Have any of you seen Shippou?"

"No. I thought the brat was sleeping with you," Inuyasha answered.

All of a sudden, they heard an evil, bone-chilling cackle from outside. The screams of the villagers alerted them of a demon.

Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku and Sango barged out of the house as fast as they could without breaking the brittle rice-paper (A/N: that's what they are, right?) doors.

"What's going on?!" Inuyasha demanded as soon as they were out.

"A…. A demon!" one of the terrified villagers exclaimed.

In the centre of the ring of villagers (who were wielding spears, arrows, swords, ect.) was a creature that resembled a pink balloon with smaller pale yellow circles serving as hands and feet with only a thin line to mark the arms and legs. Around it burned green fire, foxfire.

It was Shippou.

"Shippou, what are you doing?!" Kagome cried.

Shippou said nothing, but cackled more. He opened his mouth, and out poured a disgusting yellow-ish fume.

Surprisingly, the fox didn't aim it at the miko, but at Inuyasha.

The hanyo stepped backwards a couple of steps as if dizzy, then fell, eyes swirly.

A few minutes later, Inuyasha awoke. When he did, Kagome let out a scream.

"What's going on?!" Inuyasha demanded.

"Y-your f-face!" she stuttered.

The gang looked at the half-demon. Sango and Miroku burst out laughing.

The moment Inuyasha had regained consciousness ink markings appeared on his face. He had something of an ink goatee/moustache/thingy and all that other stuff, looking like a child had coloured on his face. Which he had, but that's not the point.

"Why that little" Inuyasha exclaimed after washing his face. 'When I find him, I'll make him look like an undead Shichinintai!"

The rest of the gang looked surprised and freaked at the phrase hanyo had used, but got over it.

"Are we going after Shippou?" Miroku wondered.

The others agreed and started chasing the kitsune-youkai.

In a not so distant forest, Shippo took the Super-mega-krazy glue that he had stolen from Kagome, put it in a wooden pall and added pepper. The result was a sticky, smelly web that the young fox would use to extract his revenge.

And, as a last touch, he added the hair of a hair demon (coughYuuracough)

"Where did that little brat go?!" Inuyasha snarled angrily as he ran through the forest, Kagome on his back.

"Inuyasha, do you think it's possible that someone possessed him?" Miroku asked from Kirara's back.

"Probably," Inuyasha started. "The little guy's so weak- " The ground broke under him.

'What happened?" Sango asked.

"We fell into a hole. What does it look like?!" Inuyasha yelled back.

"That's a strange hole," Miroku remarked. "It's more of a crevasse… But whatever it is, it's not natural. Look at the way it sort of snakes around."

"Uh, Miroku…. Speaking of snakes…" Sango said, looking at something in front of her.

A crashing sound was heard and a large snake, seemingly made out of wood, reared up and out of the bushes.

"Stupid Shippo and his fox magic!" Inuyasha muttered. Leaving Kagome where she was, he threw himself at the toy snake and yelled, "Sankontesso!". Once that was cleared up, he went back to Kagome.

"I suppose we could just follow the trail of tricks and find Shippo…" Miroku suggested.

"Yes," Kagome agreed.

They followed the trail for quite a bit, killing random mushrooms that Shippo had used his fox-magic on so they grew to enormous proportions, giant chestnuts that only said "Chestnut", and other such creations.

After about 15 minutes of no activity, Sango spoke.

"Isn't that Shippo up ahead?" she yelled, pointing to a circular spot of pink in the sky.

"Yeah, and the little guy's gonna get it!" Inuyasha agreed, leaping towards the oh-so-innocent kitsune.

Upon hearing their voices, Shippou turned around, grinned and started to cackle evilly. He flew faster, towards his carefully crafted trap.

After running, jumping and flying for another five minutes, Inuyasha and the others had almost caught up to Shippou, Kagome spotted something.

"Hey, Inuyasha," she said. "Be careful, there's alot of thread. I think it might mean that Shippou is possessed by another demon."

"WHAT?!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Ah! Be careful! There's a huge web right in front!"

"I don't see anything!" the hanyo replied.

"Watch-!" Kagome couldn't finish. Before she could blink, she, Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango and Kirara were stuck in the sticky mess.

Shippo descended from the sky, cackling like a maniac.

"Shippou! What's this all about?" Kagome demanded.

Shippo, again, said nothing, but launched a barrage of foxfire.

The fire, of course, did nothing to Inuyasha but it did melt the web around the white haired young man. A very bad thing for Shippo.

Inuyasha leaped up to the fox and proceeded to give the kitsune a good beating. Shippo, scared for dear life, transformed back into his normal form.

"That should teach you a lesson!" Inuyasha laughed.

"Sit!" Kagome commanded from where she was helping Sango out of the web.

Inuyasha fell flat on his face and created a hanyo shaped hole while Shippo ran towards Kagome's sheltering arms.

"Kagome!" he cried.

"Shippou! Mind explaining what happened?" Kagome asked gently.

"Well…" the kitsune hesitated. "Well, the last night we were out in the woods, Inuyasha stole my fish and I wanted to get back at him… I didn't know how, but then I remembered the parasite chrysalises and I knew I could re-enact what happened…"

"I see," Sango said. "But why did you do it on this day and not the day it happened?"

"Well, I was looking for some more candy in Kagome's bag when I found a book about the holidays she celebrates in her era. There was one called April Fool's Day, which happens on April 1st, today, so I decided to pull pranks like in the book. I thought it would be a good way to punish Inuyasha…" the kitsune explained.

"I heard that!" Inuyasha exclaimed angrily, rising out of the hole.

Shippo took one look at the furious, glue-covered hanyo, and _ran_.

"Come back here, you little punk!" Inuyasha yelled as he sprinted after the terrified kitsune.

Miroku sighed. "Let's just go find Naraku, shall we?"

There were murmurs of ascent, and they walked on, leaving Inuyasha and Shippo to catch up.

* * *

DONE! I hope you all liked it. It's not really an April Fool's Day thing, (geez, that's long!) more of a random story…. AGH! Whatever.

_**REVIEW DAMNIT!!!!!**_


End file.
